Origami Hats
by MysticSorceror
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the Fruits Basket characters as little kids. Very sweet.
1. Playing House

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter One: Playing House**

It was a hot summer day as Kyo stared at Haru, the younger boy was concentrating on his martial arts technique whilst the elder was mortified to how anyone could get a kick so far off. This was how it usually was whenever the five year old would come to train. "Hyah!" the white haired youngster laughed as he beat up a wooden dummy that Kazuma had crafted for his students to practice on.

"You're never gonna get it right, I don't wanna show you again," Kyo sighed as he stared at the floor, playing with this kid was tiring but at least it was better than playing with...speak of the devil woman

"Kyo!!" Kagura called as she chased after him, "Don't be mean to Haa-kun okay? Now why don't you play with me!" Without a second of hesitation, Kagura grabbed hold of the kitten's arm and pulled him tightly to her arms, "Isuzu and I want to play house!"

"I..." the second girl called dashing over and stood very still, she giggled watching Kyo try to brush himself off, "Kagura-chan, I told you I liked calling myself Rin, like the horse in the book and I'm sure that..."

"Finnnne" Kagura sighed as she let go of Kyo, "Rin and I want to play house so you two have to play with us," she decided as Haru stood there and blinked, he looked up at the dummy and then blinked again, next he tilted his head to the side.

"House?" he pointed to the dojo, "Isn't that a house?"

"No you idiot," Kyo sighed as he tried to back away from Kagura, "That's stupid, they wanna play families,"

There was a second of silence as Haru stood there again, he looked to Kagura's naturally determined face to Isuzu who was smiling and holding her doll. He let his mouth form into a small circle as he blinked back at Kyo, "Pretend family? But then what is..."

"You have to pretend families because real families don't exist," Kyo shrugged, at least that was true in his case. The other three obviously didn't have the same idea, they all had their mothers and fathers and at least the two girls knew they were loved and spoiled and Haru, he had parents that cared in their own unique manner. "Whatever," he shrugged getting uncomfortable, "We don't wanna play! Martial arts is much more fun anyway, don't wanna get caught up on something boring."

"It's not boring" Kagura growled as she grabbed Kyo, "So are you going to play with us or not?" she felt Kyo weaken as he pushed her away.

"Fine, whatever," he shrugged as Isuzu blushed, it was always nice to have fun with your family and friends, "Let's just get this over with."

The brunette smiled as she held Kyo's hand, "Alright! That means me and you are married Kyo-kun and...and Rin and Haru can get married as well, but you have to propose! That's what real married couples do!"

"Why do you need a proposal if it's all pretend?" Kyo crossed his arms not wanting to submit to this stupid girly game that they had working for them. Haru however, being the youngest, just stared at them confused. "It's not like we," he took a look to Haru as he pulled up a couple of daisies.

Walking back to Rin he offered her five long stem daisies and got down on the ground as he'd seen in that movie, "I like your hair and your smile," he thought aloud, "And you're very pretty and nice and sweet and I want to pretend marriage you..."

"It's marry Haa-kun, just like Kyo and I are going to get married!" she announced as Isuzu blushed.

"I like your hair too Haru," she blushed, "Okay, thank you for asking me." As Haru dumped the small flowers into her hand, the seven year old managed to make a rin out of two of them by tying them together and tying them again, Haru held to her doll.

"Kyo marry me next! Now Rin and Haa-kun have gotten married and that doll is their baby so marry me now!" the eight year old seemed to demand as Kyo's eyes shot open.

"No! I don't want to get married!" he announced before seeing the look in Kagura's eyes and decided to run away as Isuzu giggled and Haru just stared blankly at this "house game".


	2. Pet Store

**Thank You Reviewers CH 1**

95Elizabeth, MurasakiNeko13, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, takengoddess

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Fruits Basket

**Number Two: Pet Store**

It was autumn and today, after school Hatori, Ayame and Shigure had dragged Kureno to the pet store. Ayame was talking on and on about how he'd see the snakes and Shigure was talking about the dogs he saw, Hatori however, had his own agenda.

"'Gure-nii," the five year old Kureno asked, pulling on his cousin's hand. "Do you think they'll be birds?"

"No, of course not," Aya laughed, "If anything there's going to be some beautiful snakes, I wish that I was allowed to have a snake."

Hatori rolled his eyes, Ayame always seemed to talk about two things: snakes and himself. He thought over what Kureno had said and then tilted his head to the side, "Did you just say they'll be snakes Kureno-chan?"

"Yeah!" the brunette laughed excitedly, "I wish the store was owned by birds, do you think there will be any Hatori-nii? Shigure-nii? Ayame-nii?" he asked, turning his head to each of them as he said their names.

"Of course," the dog winked, "It said so in my book."

Kureno's smile widened as they finally got to the pet store and he could hear all of the noises of the animals. He turned his head around wildly to take it all in. There were dogs in one corner, then cats and around the back there was a large snake. He stared at the tanks seeing all the fish before jumping up and down, paroquets.

"Shigure-nii! Shigure-nii!" he asked the seven year old who had hold of his hand, "I want to see the birdies! I want to see the birdies!"

"Aya-kun," the dog pointed, "Lookie all the dogs are looking at me, they must acknowledge me as pack leader!" he started making short barks as if communicating with the dogs. Aya however was completely taken with the long, green and black striped snake.

Hatori sighed as he put his hand out to Kureno, "I'll take you to the birdies" he offered and Kureno nearly died as his smile got even wider, "I just want to ask that lady for something first."

"Okay Hatori-nii!" the little boy laughed as the two of them made their way to the counter.

The girl behind the counter wore a red vest over her white shirt and red skirt, she seemed moderately attractive and she leaned over the desk to see the two children. "Hi there, oh you two look so cute, how can I help you?"

"I want to see the dragon," Hatori spoke directly as the girl blinked.

"Umm, well we..." she started awkwardly before the seahorse cut her off again.

"I want to see the dragon, where is it?" he asked as the girl's eyes widened, she played with the sleeve of her shirt awkwardly.

"We don't exactly have a dragon, umm...apart from a komodo dragon I don't think that I've ever seen a dragon before, I'm so sorry." As she apologized, her cheeks turned a light red.

"Hatori-nii," Kureno asked, tilting his head to the side, "Can we see the birdies now?"

"Okay," a slightly saddened, seven year old agreed as they headed to the back.

Unfortunately for Hatori, this store had dogs, snakes and birds but no dragon. What a disappointment!


End file.
